


Their Future Daughter

by Monkiebizzness



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Daughters, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkiebizzness/pseuds/Monkiebizzness
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have a daughter, but something happens to Ichigo! what will become of their daughter?This is a fanfiction I wrote back in 2013.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo





	Their Future Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction (wrote this in 2013, just now posting this) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> * * * : next scene and different pov
> 
> * : next scene same pov]
> 
> Everything in italics are thoughts

**(Ichigo POV)**

Finally our last year of high school; Rukia is attending the final year with me, since she's on soul society duties.

We just got to class when I heard keigo running from behind me as I simply lifted up my arm and he goes smashing into it to the floor face first.

"Are you okay Keigo-san"? Rukia asked him, using her innocent act like always, though it was cute. Keigo wasn't even fazed as he jumped up from hearing Rukia being concerned about him.

"Rukia-chan, of course I'm alright". _Still trying to impress the ladies. Sigh._

We walked into the class room; Ochi-sama wasn't in the room so I guess we get to hang out before class starts.

"Hi, Ichigo"! Orihime rang out, standing up from within the little group containing Tatsuki, Mizuro, Chad, and Uryu. Keigo waltzed in before me taking a seat next to Mizuro.

"Morning Inoue-san". I stated as I walked over to everybody and sat down, with Rukia deciding to plant herself in my lap.

"Hey Ichigo, did you hear about Don Kanonji's new show"? Tatsuki asked.

"No, what's that guy doing now?"

"Ichigo, you haven't seen it? You're so lame! It's the hottest thing on TV!" Keigo exclaimed. But more like complaining.

"Asano, the ratings are the same as his last show. It is not the 'hottest' thing on TV!, See here look.", Mizuro replied while holding up his phone to show proof.

"What!? But I thought a bunch of people watch it? And what's with the 'Asano'?", Keigo exaggerated.

"His new show is about kungfu." It was Chad from behind me who spoke up this time. _I swear this guy is like a giant. He sure did grow from when we were in junior high together. From behind us Keigo was still arguing with Mizuro about the ratings, but you could hardly call it an argument. It was more like... well... just complaining._

"Oh my gosh! I know that show! It's so cool! This big guy uses his feet and his fists to fight even bigger guys then he is!", Orihime exclaims, punching and kicking the air.

"Aaahhhh! Hime you're so cute!" Chizuru yelled coming from behind us towards Inoue like always.

"Would you cut it out?! She's not interested! And by the way she already has a boyfriend!", Tatsuki exclaimed putting Chizuru's face into the floor. "Which brings me to you.", she said turning to Uryu. "Why the hell do I have to keep protecting Orihime from Honsho? You need to step up and be her man!"

"I do not need to get myself into a quarrel when she is perfectly capable of fending for herself." he said pushing up his glasses.

"Why y-".

"Thank you Tatsuki. It's okay. Really. I like Ishida-kun just the way he is!", Orihime told Tasuki, but she whispered something I couldn't quite hear. I think it was 'a talking to later' or something like that.

"Orihime did you finish your art project?", Rukia asked.

"The one that was themed on monsters? If so yes I did! Do you want to see?"

"Yes! Then do you want to see mine?"

"Of course!". Then she held up her painting of a bat looking hollow. It was certainly one impressive art project, but it reminded me to much of a certain espada.

"Wow Orihime that looks great!" , Rukia complimented.

"It kind of looks like Ulquiorra if you think about it.", I blurted out not even thinking. And the next second Rukia is out of my lap with her shoe flying strait into my face making me fall out of my chair.

"Here's mine!" Rukia held up painting of an orange haired bear looking thing with a cleaver fighting a bunny with part of a mask on its jaw.

"Um...Rukia, why am I a bear?" I asked her when I finally recovered from her shoe attack. Little did I know I had a shoe print on my face. But not long from when I got up with my not-so-unobvious question I went right back down from Rukia kicking me pretty hard in the stomach. I think I now understand the meaning of tough love. Shortly after all the gossip the teacher Misato Ochi-sama came in the class room.

"Alright class take your seats and let's get started, but before we do Kurosaki please get up off the floor, so I can introduce the new student."

_Everyone got in their seats and I definitely struggled to get into mine, while holding my stomach. Man, why'd she have to kick me so hard?!_

"Okay! Class this is our new student. Please come in!", she said gesturing to the door. A girl came in with bright orange hair much like mine up in a pony tail; and had dark bluish-purple eyes, like Rukia's. _Weird._ She was already wearing the uniform. No surprise there.

**(Ruca POV)**

"Hello and good morning. I'm Ruca. It's a pleasure to be in this class!" I said bowing.

"Thank you Ruca-san. Now you can take your seat next to Inoue-san in the back.", she said pointing to the back while Orihime raised her hand. I walked past Rukia and Ichigo; they look so weird young! Ha ha.

The bell rang for lunch, _but what am I to do? Should I go sit with Ichigo and his friends? No I couldn't possibly do that._ I got up and started out the door, but Orihime stopped me and offered for me to eat lunch with them. _Well look at that I am anyway._ I walked over with her and they all introduced themselves to me without a second of hesitation. _Even though I know all of you, but whatever._ As I was getting my food out Rukia was looking at me with curiosity. _Oh boy I know she's going to ask me something. I gotta-_

"So, Ruca, where are you from?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm from Hiroshima." I just made something up. I can't tell them yet.

"Ruca-chan what's your full name? You didn't say when you first entered the class." Orihime looked to me.

"Oh. I'm sorry I'm Ruca Kurosa...ki." Damn it. I was supposed to keep that a secret until-

"Your not related to this Kurosaki are you?" My thoughts were interrupted by Tatsuki-san pointing to Ichigo.

"...a...um..." Oh what the hell.

"..Sorta."

"What? How?" Everyone had their attention on me, but more Rukia and Ichigo. _I knew this was a bad idea to have lunch with the_ m.

 _Okay I'm just going to come right out with it._ I then took a deep breath. _Can I do this? What am I saying, it's too late now_.

"I'm your daughter." _There I said it!_ I looked right at Ichigo and Rukia. They had an even more confused face then before. _Why isn't anyone saying anything? Do they not believe me? There isn't much proof I can show them but...ugh! What now?_

"Oh! Kuchki-san! Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Uh..Orihime...I...never...-" Rukia replied, but couldn't finish her sentence; and really confused from the look on her face, with a hint of blushing.

"Ichigo you lucky dog!" Keigo responded. Ichigo was blushing even more and feeling awkward. _I don't get it, they're not even fazed?! Aside from them knowing that Ichigo was a soul reaper, I would think something might surprise them or shock them at least. I knew that Ichigo's friends knew Rukia and him were a couple, but there just cool finding out like his that they have a daughter?! That including my parents! Wow, this went differently than expected._

Ichigo then turned to Rukia, who no one noticed got up and was across the room on her soul pager. _It's the only thing it could be after what she said. Because I don't think you can just research that of regular Google._

"Well...there's no recorded of her in the soul society or the academy." She said still looking at the soul pager. "But I need to ask you, is there anything else going on in the time you were born?"

"Wait, wait 'in the time'?!" Ichigo remarked.

"Ichigo you are so slow. We haven't had a baby have we? So this is either a sick joke or she's from the future or whatever." Rukia replied.

"Well... The only thing I can tell you is there are changes within you guys and in the soul society. I can't say anymore than that because like Mom, I mean Rukia said I will alter the 'future'. Yes I am from the future."

"So why are you here anyway if you could possibly alter the future?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well...that's my problem. I don't know how I got here or how to get back." I lied.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" I lowered my head in shame. _I hope I'm not faking to terribly._

"Well, what do we do now?" Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"I guess we could go talk to Urahara!?"

"Welcome! Kurosaki-San and Miss Kuchki-chan! What can I do you for today?!" Urahara remarked in this cheerfully, perverted tone.

"We have a problem! And it could be catastrophic if it's not fixed!" Rukia said getting right to the problem.

"Depends on what the subject of the matter is." He stated.

"This girl came up to us today and claims that she is from the future and she is our daughter!" Ichigo interjected before Rukia could speak.

"Oh...well the future is a tricky thing to mess with."

"So can you help us?" Rukia asked hopefully.

"Before you answer that, you might want to know that she doesn't know how she got here or how to get back." Ichigo added. _That's not true._ I thought to myself.

"Kurosaki-San, not to be rude but if I didn't know that I would assume she had gotten back already or she would have never come.", Urahara stated. Got a point there. Ichigo just looked dumbfounded thinking of what to say next. Urahara didn't take the time to wait for what he wasn't going to say so he began. "I believe I can help her. But shouldn't I meet her first or at least see her?"

"That's why I followed you." Ichigo and Rukia turned around to see me standing in the doorway. So this is where Urahara Shoten is. I'm glad I followed, or I would have never found this place. I didn't wait for them to say anything, and I walked right in and bowed in front of Urahara.

"Hello it is nice to finally meet you. As you already know I am Ruca Kurosaki. I'm well informed of your capabilities. I would like your help." I stated firmly.

"Well... I don't think I can deny a kin of Kuchki-chan; but also because you could cause a real mess for us in the future if you stay here for to long. "I then bowed in response.

"But how will you solve this Mr. Urahara-San?" Rukia asked.

"Well first thing is first. We will turn our attention to Miss Ruca-chan. You do have a zanpakuto, don't you?"

"Yes I do. Would you like me to take it out?"

"No no, that's not necessary yet. What is, is do you remember what you were last doing before you jumped to the past, or now the present?"

"I...I believe I...! Oh! Oh yes I remember; I was at combat practice trying to release my shikai."

"That's perfect! Just what I needed. I know how to get you back!" Urahara presented with a smile. _I'm glad I know how Urahara thinks... sometimes._

"But...How?" Rukia asked very confused.

"He's going to walk though the last memory before she came here and see if she'll go back."

"You're half right Kurosaki-San. Is not the 'doing', but the knowing being the crucial part in this venture. "Urahara retorted.

"Once again...How?" I _could tell Rukia was getting annoyed from asking "how" so many times._

"Knowing her shikai is how. If I'm correct, then if she releases her shikai, she will go back. "

"Which would be?" Ichigo asked.

"Obviously, it's time travel." Rukia added before Urahara could speak.

"Well that's what we are going to find out!"

"But you just said if you're correct about her shikai she may go back to her own time?" I saw Mom was even more confused now.

"It's okay. If you don't know, that is. Whatever happens, happens." I stepped up "May we please start?" I asked Urahara.

"Certainly."

I was struggling to block Mr. Hat-and-Clog's attacks (I found out what Dad called Mr. Urahara-san.) Benhime was a strong zanpakuto, but I knew he wasn't giving all he had. _He probably knows I'm faking, knowing my shikai. But why won't he put me on the spot and come out with it? His attackes kept coming though, even deep in thought I was able to block them but some were very easy to block others were harder, but all I'm doing is blocking and I am getting tired of this, especially when I already know my shikai and know how to get back. When is Mom and Dad leaving already. I'm getting tired of hiding my shikai and I'm getting worn out from blocking his attacks. Gosh!_

"I think that's enough for today." Urahara satiated. I was so out breath. _Now I understand how the other members feel when they suppress their spiritual pressure. Whew, that's hard work. But wait, what happens now? Ichigo and Rukia are still here, I can't go with them, it just can't happen. Oh no now I'm panicking._

"So I guess well go then." Ichigo stated, but it looked like he was going to say something else when Urahara-san stepped in.

"Should Ruca-chan stay here or is she going with you?" _Here's my chance._

"I'll be glad to stay here since Rukia-san will probably go to your house."

"Is that okay, Urahara-san?"

"It's perfectly fine, Kurosaki-san." As they left, I turned to Urahara;

"Thank you for let-"

"Why did you hide that you knew your shikai? And I'm guessing you know how to get back to your time. So why did you come here?"

_Man this guy is good._

**(Ichigo POV)**

_Why is my house so far away from Urahara Shoten?_ We just pasted Ishida's house when I believed I heard Orihime's voice.

"Kurosakiiii-kun, Rukiaaa-chan!" I turned and saw Orihime running toward us from Uryu's house. When she reached us, she turned her attention to Rukia; after she said hello to me Of course. I wasn't even paying attention to their conversation until Rukia stopped mid-sentence.

"Well good luck with that Ori-" Rukia didn't finish as I turned my attention to see a human sized lizard hollow down the street. _It didn't look to strong, but the reiatsu coming from it was enormous, or is it a trick? There can't be anyway this thing is as strong as it feels._

"Ichigo are you ready?" Rukia asked me, but before I could respond the pressure grew to an even greater strength.

"Damn it all. How could we not have sensed it ear-"

"Kuro...saki...-kun?!"

"Ichigo?!" _At first I didn't feel anything, but after I saw all the blood I started to feel enormous amounts of pain rushing at me at once. Why? I turned and saw Rukia and Orihime with shocked and terrified glances. I followed their eyes to see the hollows sharp tongue piercing my chest._

"That's for my cousin Grand Fisher, Kurosaki." The hollow said that one thing as it ripped its tongue out of my chest as more blood flowed out and he disappeared. His reiatsu was gone. I fell into a pool of blood, as I heard screaming.

**(Ruca POV)**

"So you came here, the past, to make sure that Kurosaki-san dies?"

 _"Yes that's rig-". I stopped and looked down and noticed my hand was fading away. This means that Ichigo is either getting saved or he hasn't been attacked yet. This is not good._ "I'm sorry Urahara-san, but I have to go." I didn't hesitate to flash step it out of there to where my dad was.

I didn't just appear in the open, I knew better than that. When I got there, Ichigo was on the ground in a pool of blood. I couldn't even look at him. It was something I didn't expect to see. I never knew it was like this. But I still can't help but think, _Ichigo is dying, so why am I disappearing?_

"Saten Kisshun. I Rejec-"

"DONT!" I screamed. Both girls looked at me, instantly finding where I was. I stepped out of the shadows from the building. My hand was back and clearly normal.

"Ruca-chan why? We have to save Kurosaki-kun!" _She's in pain._ I knew I had to respond, Rukia was eye to eye in front of me.

"DID YOU KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?"

"I...I..." Why am I studer-

"DID YOU KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?"

"YES!" that's all I could say, then...

"I couldn't tell you before because this is the only way I would be alive." _I'm not going to hide it anymore._ I glanced at Ichigo who was struggling to look at us. He didn't have a surprised look in his eye, but it was a sad look.

"Couldn't...y...you have...saved me ...the pain...of...knowing"? He choked out. But by the time his question sunk in he was gone. I guess it's time for me to go also. But first...

"Mom, you won't be separated rated from him for very long". That was the last thing I said before I left Karakura town watching my mother cry over my father's body. Orihime was in shock and was just standing there letting Rukia cry and let out her agony.

**(Rukia POV)**

_Why am I crying so hard? I'm becoming numb from the pain of what has just transpired. What am I going to do with Ichigo's body? I really don't want to return him to his family like I did Kaien. I can't bear this much pain again! It started to rain, no pour. Why it is that rain brings sadness with it?_

I woke up in a small room. My eyes hurt. _Why?_ I thought about how I got here or where exactly is here and what happened yesterday, I remembered. _Pain, so much pain. It still hurts._ I decided to get up if I was going to find out what happened after his death. I walked into a living area where Urahara-san sat with Orihime, Chad, and the Quincy.

"Morning Miss Kuchki-chan." Urahara said with a subtle tone instead of his cheery one. I didn't respond to him as Orihime got up and came up to me giving me a soft hug.

"I know it hurts. I'm sorry. "She whispered. My eye widened at her remark. I buried my head into her chest and cried more. She welcomed my sadness letting me get rid of it.

"Th...thank y...you Inoue-s…san!" I managed to choke out as I forced myself to stop crying. _I'm to strong for this. I'm a soul reaper, I can't show emotion; just like I did with Kaien bringing him back to his family. Yet I still feel like I could cry rivers. I've never noticed how much feelings I had for Ichigo, my big strong strawberry!_

"Sit down Rukia-san and have some warm tea." Orihime broke me out of my thoughts. I complied. The tea was warm; it felt good.

"So...Kuchki-Chan,-"

"What happened after Ichigo's death and where is his body?!" I stated interrupting Mr. Urahara.

"Well...why don't I start from the beginning. I don't know how either of you didn't sense the Hollows' presence from the large reiatsu, but however it got the better of you, or in this case Ichigo-san. After Ruca-san left I knew something was wrong, so I too was on my way there along with-

"Wait...Ruca? Who is that?" _The name seemed familiar, but at the same time I didn't know who that was._

"What are you talking about? You don't remember her?"

"No. I don't know what you're talking about." Urahara just looked at me. "She came down about two days ago. She's just a family friend." He seemed to be hiding something, but it didn't seem important.

"As I was saying...Inevitably we didn't arrive in time. What we saw was a horrible and sad end and you lying on Ichigo-san's body. According to Inoue-san you had fallen asleep. No one knows why. However as you lied there Kurosaki's body drifted away and completely vanished. I don't know why that happened. That is all. I'm very sorry for all of you."

"Thank you Urahara-san." I didn't know where I was going, or what I was going to do, _but it's weird. What happened to Ichigo's body? Who is Ruca? I need to find out._ With that I stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

"Captain he's still not waking up."

"Are his injuries completely healed?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then jut let him sleep until he does; he needs the rest anyway."

"Hai, Captain."

* * *

**(Ichigo POV)**

_It hurts. It hurts a lot. Where am I? Why am I in so much pain? I feel like I'm in a black abyss with no where to run or feel safe. Why am I here? Where is here? The pain, it's vanishing. It doesn't hurt much anymore, but I still don't know where I am. 'Ichigo...Ichigo...' I heard; I think I heard a voice, but it faded away. Who is Ichigo? No, I know Ichigo that's me. But...that voice...Rukia! I remember now! The hollow, and blood! Lots of blood! I jolted up out of my sleep to a quiet room; it looked like a small hospital room._

"Where am I?!" I didn't say to anyone inperticular, but someone did answer.

"I'm glad you are finally awake Kurosaki-san. You're in the soul society; specifically in fourth squad. "

"Unohana-san? H...how-"

"You died Kurosaki-san, but since you were human when you died you became a full shinigami. Your wounds were very critical; yet as you can see you'll be able to leave in a few days. First the Captain Commander would like to see you.

"The Captain Commander?!" _I had just realized I was all bandaged up, died, and now the General would like to see me?! This is all goin so fast._

"Hai." that's all Unohana said before she left the small room.

**(Rukia POV)**

"What do you think about this Renji? I mean, I just don't know what to think. "

"Well.., I really don't know. If Urahara-san couldn't tell you then I don't think I can either. But...it might have something to do with his reashi? Honestly I really have no clue. I could find out, or get some information from Captain Kurosuchi, although I rather not. "

"No, no that's okay. There's no need." Damn it. She's tense again. But it seems she really wants to figure this out; I mean I do to but it's just an endless road from here. I'm sure she won't just leave it at that though.

"You haven't been back in a while; you never know he could be her-"

NO! Don't...say it. I'll be back Renji don't worry." _Shit! I really did it there didn't I. Crap! I know that didn't make her feel better. I can feel Rukia's punch from the other end of this call._

"Renji?"

"Huh? Yeah what? Sorry didn't catch that. "She startled me out of my thoughts.

"I said I'll be back in a couple of days. See if you can get any information until then okay?"

"Yeah, sure, definitely!"

"Great see you soon, bye." Click.

"Bye." I said into the phone after Rukia hung up. _I guess I can go check the infirmary, to check if my guess was right, but how would he get here without a lot of us knowing?_

**(Ichigo POV)**

_Aaahhhh! I don't want to lie here anymore. I'm so board. Even though I will be in a lot of pain if I do anything, I still want to do something. Then something caught my attention. I guess I'm not goin to be board after all._

"Looks like my guess was right. You are here, and alive, Ichigo. "

"Renji!?"

"Yep. How you doin ole' buddy?" He replied as he stepped though the door of my little hospital room.

"Fine I guess. I've been better, that's for sure. "

"It's good to see you in good spirits though. "

" Yeah, I guess so. But get this the Head Captain wants to see me for somethin. "

"T...the...C...Captain...G…General!?"

"I know. I don't know why either; but I wonder if it's about staying here and becoming a full shinigami. You know?"

"Yeah. I do won-"

"Oh why hello Abari-san, what a pleasant surprise." Unohana-san walked in behind Renji. She was carrying something metal and tall, but it wasn't a sword. _You gotta be kidding me. I've gotta walk around using that now?!_

"Hello Unohana-taicho." Renji bowed for her as she walked in. I know it's respect and all, but I just don't like the formalities.

"Kurosaki-san this is for you."

I wasn't completely healed yet, so I was still bandaged up all around my chest and arms. Unohana-san gave me a crutch so I could make it to first squad and stand on my own. Renji was my other crutch, helping me keep my balance.

I entered leaving Renji out side the doors to see all the captains standing in two rows across from each other, as the Head Captain was in dead center.

"Please come forward Kurosaki-san". I did. I was surprised that none of the captains dared to say anything, especially Kenpachi. 'I wonder what's goin to happen.'

"Kurosaki Ichigo. We want to thank you for the many times helping the soul society. Your reward, since you are no longer part of the living; you will be the new captain of squad fourteen. There are members at your barracks, and will meet everyone there". _Okay...Wow. W...wait..!_

"Captain? Me"?

"Yes".

"You Kurosaki, should be ever so grateful to the Head Captain, except and get into your place". Byakuya stated. _Damn him and his nobility, always saying stuff like that. Well you know what Byakuya,_

"Sorry if I don't bow and thank him, but I kind of just died and never did get to see my family after that". My steam started to blow off. "What I mean is, this is all happening so fast. That's all".

"That is understandable Kurosaki, I will grant you the permission to go see your family and friends when you feel the need to. But to get to the matter at hand; Do you accept what I have placed before you"?

"Of course, Head Captain". _Might as well get started with the formalities._

"Good. Your squad is in charge of missions in Hueco Mundo, and if asked, in the world of the living".

"Hai".

"There will be a Captains ceremony later. It will be held at Sôkyoku Hill. All Captians and lieutenants are to be preset. Dismissed". All the Captains bowed, including me, or I did my best and exited.

"Congrates, Captain Kurosaki-san". I didn't hesitate; I kicked him right in the gut. _I am not letting one of my best friends be formal towards me; I don't deserve it._

"Ouch, what the hell was that for"?

"You just call me Ichigo. Got it? I don't like formalities; I don't need that kind of respect, and I'm certainly not letting-" _oh crap. I guess I over did it?!_ I fell to the floor in great pain. Like I said before, I'm not completely healed yet. Renji was getting me to my feet causing more pain.

"Ichigo, why don't we get you back to forth squad"?

"That sounds wonderful".

**(Rukia POV)**

I headed to my barracks, when I noticed the extra barracks next to us was quite lively. _What's going on?_ I was about to go check when I heard a voice coming from my barracks. _I guess Captain Ukitake is here._

"So he is doing well? I wonder when Rukia will return?" _Both his questions sounded rhetorical. Though, what is he talking about; and to who? Kyorako?_

"I'm sure she'll be back soon. Perhaps she'll come back today in time for the Captains' ceremony?" _Yep; but wait...Captains ceremony? Who's the new Captain?_

"Perhaps..."

"Hello Captain". I stepped inside.

"Oh! Rukia-san, welcome back".

"Well, Hello Miss Kuchki". Kyoraku replied.

"Who's going to be the knew captain; and what's going on in the extra barracks"? _Might as well ask._ Ukitake didn't answer me immediately, but exchanged looks with the captain of eighth squad. _I guess Captain kyoraku knew what Ukitake was asking,_ he only nodded.

"Those are now the Fourteen Squad barracks".

"And the Captain"?

"Well...he didn't come here on healthy terms. He's in the infirmary at fourth squad, but is leaving soon for the ceremony".

"Who is it"?

"Kurosaki-san". Kyoraku stated. I couldn't believe my ears. _He…can't._

"What"?! That's all I could say. _What is going on? The last I saw Ichigo is all a cruel and despairing memory._

**(Ichigo POV)**

_Finally, I get to leave this place. Unohana is great and all, but on occasions she scares me, and I'm sure I'm not the only one she scares. She was even standing by the door waiting for me to head out. Though she is probably making sure I'm okay. I was putting on my shihakusho, getting ready for this oh so important ceremony. Yeah its great and all that I'm becoming a captain, but it's a bit much for me just helping out the Soul Society. Although I wonder what my squad is goin to be like? Then there's my girlfriend. Rukia, I miss you. I wonder if you've returned yet. Please don't be to sad. I'll see you again, I promise._

**(Renji POV)**

At Sôkyoku hill was a small, but large set up. There were four seats up at the front. Twelve seats a couple of feet back and twelve more after that. _Those must be for the Captains' and us, lieutenants; but there missing a squad?_

Captain Kuchki likes to be early, or should I say, he just likes to be the first present. I had to tag along. The only second in command here; _God! I feel so lame._ Not long after us other squad captains and lieutenants were arriving. Captain Kyoraku, with Nanao; Hirako, with Hisagi and Ukitake. Where is Rukia?

"Hi, Renji." _W...!_

"Rukia!" She came from behind me.

"Why are you shouting"?

"I...I'm sorry. Didn't mean to. Haha".

"What's so funny"?

"N... "

"Everyone please take your seats. We will begin in a moment". The first squad, second commander, Chojiro showed up. I just noticed, along with him, all the other captains and lieutenants had arrived.

"Sorry Renji, that's my cue. Gotta go". Rukia ran off up to the front where her captain was seated.

**(Ichigo POV)**

_Ahhhhuuu! I've been taking several deep breaths in the past hour. Why am I so nervous? I can see the hill from first squad. I'm waiting here with General Yamamoto. I don't know what he's waiting for, but while he's just chillin I'm looking out at the ceremony. It's funny that I'm getting rewarded at the same hill where I saved Rukia's life and where i put Soul Society into a tailspin. I focused on the set up, for the most part all the Captains were there, along with their lieutenants. There were four seats secluded by themselves. Seated there was an empty one, probably for Yama, next Urahara. I have no idea why he is here, but okay. Then Ukitake. I still don't know why this is so big. Arrrgh! My heart feels like its going to beat right out of my chest. I looked harder at the seen. There was someone seated behind Ukitake-san though. Is that...that's Rukia! I can't wait to see you! Oh wait, I already see you; haha._

"Kurosaki-san are you ready"? I turned, took a pretty long breath, or it felt long.

"Hai".

* * * 

**(Rukia POV)**

_He just appeared. None of the other captains seemed to surprised. I was in aww. He's alive. I'm...I'm so happy. I suddenly caught myself wiping away tears. Why am I crying? Do I really care for Ichigo-kun that much? No! Of course I do! This ceremony couldn't end any faster._

**(Ichigo POV)**

I didn't even pay attention to the whole thing. I was to focused on holding Rukia and talking with her again. Ukitake stood up ready to hand me my squad fourteen haiori. I took a glance at Rukia sitting behind him. She looked sad, yet happy at the same time. _Please.. Please don't cry._

"And thus, that concludes the captain ceremony. You are all dismissed". _Finally!_ I was about to go towards her, but Yama-sōtaichō was talking with Ukitake-san. Rukia's was waiting for her captain. _I guess she has to. I can't wait any longer, but I might as well go since their talking and I looks like an idiot standing here._ I turned.

"Kurosaki-san would you please follow us please"?

"Certainly Ukitake-san".

We were headed to my new squad barracks, _but why did Ukitake have to show me the way? It's not like I don't know where it is. Why hasn't Rukia said anything to me? Is she mad at me?_

"I think you could go the rest of the way yourselves. I'm not feeling to good. Rukia could you show him the way? Also congratulations Kurosaki-san".

As Ukitake turned to leave Rukia whispered something to him. He only nodded and a pleasant smile animated his face. I was about to say something when She was hugging me all of a sudden.

"Haha, it's good to see-" She was griping my shihakusho tightly. Something's wrong.

"Rukia..are-" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"...I...I'm so glad... Your alive"!

"Rukia, it's okay. I'm here and I won't leave you ever again". I'm so happy to see her again. She started crying harder into my chest. I think we should go somewhere private. I scooped her up into my arms and headed for my barracks.

**(Rukia POV)**

"Mmmm". I _t was the first night I hadn't cried myself to sleep. What great rest I got too._ I turned with a little soothing moan. There was Ichigo. _I'm so glad he's here and alive! He looks so peaceful. W...wait! Ichigo is in the same bed as me?! Wh...What's going on?!_

"Oh. Rukia. Your awake; did you sleep well"? I immediately sat up. "What is it? What's wrong"?

"why am I sharing a bed with you"?!

"You insisted on it yesterday! You don't remember"?

"..."

"You were exhausted. I offered to carry you home, but you said you wanted to stay with me longer and I didn't argue".

"Oh. Yes. I remember now. We stayed up talking. I..I guess I fell asleep". I can feel myself tearing up. _Why? Why am I crying now?_ Ichigo was hugging me. I don't know when he did, but he was holding me.

"It's okay Rukia. You don't have to cry anymore". I did anyway. I just let it out. I had never ever cried like this before. Now I know my strawberry will be here with me always.

**~8 years later~**

_Crap! Crap! I'm going to be late! Dad's probably going to get a kick out of this. I'm not even dressed properly; but ya know they did say we could make our shihakushos' unique._ So I did. My shihakusho is going down, diagonally to my hip from my left shoulder. On my right shoulder, is bandages, continuing on and covering my chest. _I'm kind of glad I bandaged my right shoulder, since it hurts from father and daughter practice. I really need to pick up the pace. I started flash stepping to the academy, when I completely ran over, fell on, and sat on, a captain. Shit; and Ouch!_ I immediately got off of him and bowed.

"Gomenasai, Captain Abari"! He had gotten up after I got off him.

"It's alright 'lil Kurosaki"! He had rubbed my head telling me I don't need to bow. _This is what I like most about him; he's not that uptight like the other captains. He's just like my dad._

"Are you going to the Academy graduations Renji"?

"I was getting there, but shouldn't you be there before me"?

"Crap! Thank you! I'll see you later"!

**(Ichigo POV)**

I glanced down, my little wife, wearing her haiori, her sweet short black hair, with her arms crossed. _I can tell Rukia's uneasy about the graduation. Obviously our daughter is late, but there's not much we can do but-_

"Ichigo, where is she"?!

"Calm down. She'll be here, don't worry. I don't think she's sleeping, so she should be on her way".

"Yes, she had better get here, but she is still late. Don't act like this isn't a big deal! This makes us look bad, also her soon-to-be captain"! _She was getting angry, but she's so damn hot! For someone so short, she has so much frustration. I probably had a smirk on my face, because she looked at me confused._

"What"?

"I was just thinking how sexy you are"! She punched me in the arm blushing. "Ow"! _That's my wife._

"This is no place, or the time for that"! I rubbed my arm and laughed a little.

"Alright, alright. Just don't worry she should-"

"Thank you Gotai thirteen captains for attending. We shall now start the ceremony". Lieutenant Kira stepped forward announcing. Meanwhile Renji walked up beside me.

**(Ruca POV)**

_Okay, now. Where am I in line? I looked over all the students from the back. Thank goodness I'm hidden. I cannot embarrass my parents! Not today! I scanned through faces; I know I'm behind some kid with glasses. He reminds me of one of my fathers' friends. He's kind of annoying though. Okay, okay, Focus!_

"um...umm..There he is"! _Damn it; he's third from the front! How in the hell am I suppose to get up there without causing a seen?! My damn bright orange hair won't help either! I know, maybe if I flash- oh who am I kidding, that's my only choice_!

**(Rukia POV)**

_I sat there listening to the names called and the squad they were put in, while I was looking for my daughter. I noticed her at the back, but I know that's not where she's suppose to be. Wait, what is she- I saw that Ruca had her feet spread apart; is she- no, no she wouldn't!? I suddenly grabbed Ichigo's arm. I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at me; he was shaking his head with a smirk on his face. I looked back at the stage; She had done it. But there wasn't a commotion. She did it without causing a scene. I have to admit she has gotten better. Thanks to her fathers training. I loosened my grip on his arm and without noticing my actions, I leaned on him. Our daughter is growing up!_

**(Ruca POV)**

I wonder what squad I'm goin to be in.

"Kyomaru Nori, squad eight". Only two more till me!

"Manami Hana, squad four". One more…

"Chiyoko Hibiki, squad nine". And now...please don't put me in my Dad's squad!

"Ruca Kurosaki, squad eleven". _What?! I've heard things about Captain Zaraki, and the squad. Hmm, this might be interesting._ I walked up and bowed in acceptance; usually we would receive our Shihakusho, but since I already had mine all I had to do was recover what squad I was in. I waked off stage to the back, where we were suppose to wait. I looked over at my parents and my mom looked surprised and my dad was just laughing. _Typical reaction from Otosan_. I looked further trying to find my captain. _Oh..there he..is. Um..I have no idea how he is thinking; I mean his facial expression looks angry, but I just think he's bored._

"So your Kurosaki's daughter"?

"Y...yes sir".

"Well good. Maybe this squad might be somewhat interesting! I hope your strong." He then just started laughing. _It was kind of creepy; I sure hope I'll be alright here._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Again, I wrote this awhile back, but I still wanted to share.  
> Please look forward to future/newer stories! (I promise my writing has improved!)


End file.
